What if?
by twistedrealityII
Summary: Sequel to Dusk *must read for this story to be understood*. It's a Twilight remix: scenes from the different books written/rewritten based on hypotheticals. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Happy Birthday

**What if Bella never told anyone when her birthday was? How would New Moon start out?**

* * *

I drove to school, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. I intended to act as if this day never existed.

I was one of the latest ones to come. I was avoiding as many witnesses as possible. I jumped out of my truck and stuffed the keys in my pocket. I looked around, shifting only my eyes, and never turning my head. The parking lot was empty… Apart from…

Uh oh. Edward stood by his car. Alice, who was standing beside him, was holding a silver present.

How in the world did they find out? I never even told them. Code red: RUN!

I headed for the educational penitentiary that was school, in a desperate attempt to escape the truth. I would pretend that I didn't see the Cullens, and that I was running late for English.

They just _had_ to be vampires.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Alice greeted, beside me in the next moment. Edward was on my other side.

I jumped. "Shh!" I whispered. "It is _not _my birthday!"

"Hmm… I think your birth records would beg to differ," Edward smiled.

"You looked through my birth records?" I asked.

"You didn't want to tell us when your birthday was, so we found out ourselves," Alice smiled. "So do you want to open your present now or later?"

"No presents!" I hissed.

"Don't humans like getting presents?" Alice wondered.

"Usually," Edward replied.

"Well, not _this_ human!" I kept my voice low. "_This_ human prefers not to be reminded of her imminent demise!"

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my hair, and that stopped me dead. Why did he have to be so good at distracting me?

"Thank you," I told them both, trying to keep myself from losing concentration. "But I really don't need gifts."

"Happy birthday, Bella," Edward's lips were at my ear. My head was spinning.

"When are you coming over?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to your house?" I asked. I was still dazed.

"Yeah, we're going to throw you a birthday party," Alice informed me.

"Thanks, but…" Edward pressed his lips against mine, and I was under his spell again. I couldn't argue anymore. "I'll be there at seven," I replied.

"Good," Alice smiled. She turned to Edward, "Thanks for helping."

"No problem," he nodded.

We walked to class together. Edward always had such control over me. But as long as he was going to be with me, he deserved whatever he wanted. So I allowed him to have power over me like this.

I still couldn't believe that I was with one of God's finest angels.


	2. Goodbye

**What if Bella handled it differently? What if she didn't allow herself to be useless?**

* * *

"Come for a walk with me," Edward suggested in an unemotional voice.

He didn't need to tell me what was going on. I already knew. With the way he was acting, there was no denying it.

We walked into the forest behind my house.

"They're all gone, aren't they?" I began. "You stayed behind to say goodbye."

"Yes."

I always knew that someday he would get bored with me. I just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

I looked into his eyes. They were cold.

"Know that I will always love you, Edward," I swore. "Always…"

I couldn't help but cry. Even after he promised he'd never hurt me… He was hurting me now. The pain was unbearable. It would devour me. I was suddenly leaning onto a nearby tree for support. This was the end. I closed my eyes.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much."

"Anything," my voice trembled.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, his voice no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded. "I'll make you a promise in return."

And what would that be?

"This will be the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. It will be as if I never existed."

"OK," I nodded feebly.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said.

"Goodbye…" I whispered.

I opened my eyes, and he was gone…. vanished into thin air. I walked back to my house and sat down on my couch.

What now?

I let my face fall into my hands, as tears fell endlessly. How was I going to deal with this? I couldn't feel anything. It was as if I was born without emotion. I felt numb.

No. I will not let anyone else suffer with me. I would do this on my own. I will act as if I'm fine.

But at this moment, it seemed impossible.

I heard Uncle Charlie's police cruiser. And then I heard the door.

"Bella?" he asked anxiously. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"Edward had to leave…" I told him miserably. "And he doesn't know if we'll be able to stay in touch…" I would lie for him.

"Bella," Uncle Charlie wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. Just let it all out."

I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his chest. This would be the last display of true emotion that I would ever give.

Ever.


	3. Broken Love Story

**What if Bella went on with her life? What if she created her own album?**

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here, Aunt Cathy," I smiled.

There was something missing in my life… A gap in my memory. I couldn't possibly remember what it was, though. And I didn't care.

"I've missed you so much, Bella."

"So how is your music store coming along?"

"Not very good. I need something new to put on the shelf. Something that no other store has. That's why I came here."

"You're looking for a new artist, aren't you?"

"Actually, Bella, I was going to ask if you could record some of your songs for me."

"Sure," I nodded. "But you have to promise me that you will only allow my songs to be sold at _your_ store, and only played on _your_ radio station. I don't want to become famous."

"Why not?"

"No privacy."

"Oh."

After the memory gap, I had a creativity spark. I had written so many things and so many songs. But they all seemed to be based on a story. I couldn't tell what it was, though.

This was an opportunity to increase my college fund.

* * *

**What if Edward became numb? What if he heard Bella's song on the radio? How would he react?**

* * *

I was nothing more than an empty vessel. I didn't listen to music, I didn't hunt… I didn't do anything. All I have ever done in the last two months is roam around the halls of my new home… like an apparition.

I was oblivious to nothing, and unfeeling towards everything. I was emotionally dead.

I walked down the stairs. Alice was looking for a radio station.

"Hey there, listeners, this is Cathy here," the woman on the radio announced. "I've got something new for you all." I barely paid attention, as I walked towards the kitchen.

Music began to play in the background, as the host continued her announcement. "Here's a new song. From her new album, 'Love Story," here's, 'My Immortal' by 'Isabella Swan!'"

Isabella Swan? I froze.

"_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. You're presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone…"_

It was her voice.

"_NNOOO_!" I cried desperately. I ran to the radio. I lifted it, and with an earsplitting crash, threw it onto the floor. It smashed into a million pieces.

I turned to face Alice. She had a shocked expression on her face. The other members of my family had come to see what had happened. They were all shocked.

It was the first time I had spoken in two months. It was also the first display of emotion I had ever shown. In the minds of my spectators, I looked as if I were about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I bowed my head, "I'll replace that immediately."

I began to walk to the door. Esme's hand landed on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Edward…" she hugged me. "It's all right. Just let it all out."

If I could cry, I would be in tears right now. I broke out into a dry sob. I was on my knees.

"Edward…" Carlisle said. His hand rested on my shoulder.

I was falling apart. I couldn't keep up the detached façade any longer.

"I'm… sorry…" I managed to choke out. Esme hugged me tighter.

"It's alright, son," Carlisle comforted, "It's alright."

After two long months of putting on that mask, I couldn't handle it anymore. I was broken.

* * *

**Thank you to Evanescence! For creating a perfect song for me to use!**


	4. Lie

**What if Charlie found out? What if he knew that Bella was just pretending?**

* * *

Bella was handling things very well. She was happy. I was glad.

I went to her room to clean up. She deserved a break.

There was an open notebook lying on her bed, with a pen lying beside it. Maybe it was something important for school.

I picked it up and read its contents. As my eyes swept the page, I could imagine Bella saying these things.

_November 23_

_I always knew that he was just a dream._

_It's been more than two months now. I don't know if I can keep up the charade much longer. Trying to live, trying to act normally… It becomes even more impossible with each moment that passes. _

_Even though he was just a dream, I needed him. He was the air I breathed. _

_I was suffocating._

I turned the page. This time, it was song lyrics.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself, lost in your lies._

_I know who the truth now, I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Now somehow you're everybody's fool_

Bella was lying to me. She wasn't better. She was still as miserable as ever. I was such an idiot. How could I not see?

* * *

**Thanks again to Evanescence!**


	5. Painful Memories

**What if Bella tried to forget? What if she was reminded? Would she be able to handle it?**

* * *

"Bella?" Uncle Charlie asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Are you… okay?"

"Yes." His question confused me.

"I mean, are you… happy?"

"Of course I am. My songs are being played on a radio station, why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Well… you don't… miss anyone?"

Miss anyone? What was he talking about?"

"No… Am I supposed to?"

Suddenly, Uncle Charlie's fist slammed down on the table.

"Stop playing with me, Bella. I know you're lying to me."

"What are you talking about?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I read your diary. I know how miserable you really are. Stop acting."

My cheeks flushed red hot with anger.

"You. Read. My. Diary?"

"That's not the issue here, young lady. I expect there to be secrets between us, but not lies."

"Dad, those things in my diary, they are vents. They are things that are in my head, and need to be put on paper. They have no relevance whatsoever to my current situation."

"Stop pretending!" he bellowed. I felt my face crumple. "I know what this is really about. You can't just keep waiting for him, Bella. No phone calls, letter, nothing."

"Huh?" I was very confused.

Who was this 'him' he was talking about? I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know separation is hard, Bella, but you aren't the only one who's been through that sort of thing. What you're doing is wrong. All wrong. You're running away from your feelings. You have to confront them for the pain to stop, not wallow in silence."

"Uncle Charlie, you're confusing me," I admitted. "The only possible reason I could be miserable right now, would be because of my biological parents. But I'm over that, so I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop it, Bella!" he yelled, standing up. I flinched. "You know very well who I'm talking about."

"No, I don't," I shook my head.

"Bella."

"Charlie."

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what, Charlie?" I stood up. "I honestly don't know."

"I'm talking about Edward Cullen!" he bellowed.

Edward _who_?

"Who's that?" I wondered.

"What do you mean, 'Who's that?' He was your boyfriend!"

I raised my eyebrow. This wasn't making any sense.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Charlie. I've never had one."

Charlie's expression became shocked.

"Of course you have. You were in love," he insisted.

"I've never been in love with anyone, Charlie. You're talking like a crazy person."

"You're the one who's talking like a crazy person!" he shouted. "How can you not know who Edward Cullen is?"

"I don't know anyone by the name Cullen," I informed him.

"Of course you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"That's it, Bella," he walked to me. He grabbed my wrist and began dragging me to my room.

"Let go!" I shrieked.

Charlie opened my drawer and handed me my photo album.

"Look at the first page," he ordered.

I did. This confused me. The page was blank, except for a small caption.

_Edward Cullen, Uncle Charlie's kitchen, Sept. 13_

What the…?

"There's no picture…" I remarked.

"There's no picture because you removed it."

"What?" I asked.

"Look at the other pages."

_Edward and Uncle Charlie, Uncle Charlie's living room, Sept. 16_

_Edward Cullen, Uncle Charlie's living room, Sept. 16_

"I don't get it," my head was spinning. "I don't know any Edward… Why…?"

"Bella, I think I know what's going on here," Charlie said.

"What?" I asked anxiously. I needed to find the underlying cause of this mystery.

"You've convinced yourself that Edward Cullen doesn't exist. You were trying to make the pain go away."

"But I don't know anyone named Edward Cullen!" I screamed.

"Think, Bella. Think carefully. What happened during prom? What happened during your birthday? What were you doing?"

I closed my eyes… Nothing…

"I can't remember," I panicked.

"That's because you spent both occasions with Edward Cullen," he explained, "Don't you see what's happened, Bella? You've suppressed every memory you've ever had with him."

"But… But… I… I…" I dropped the album to hold my head. "This doesn't make any sense… Nothing makes sense!" Tears fell angrily out of my eyes, desperate to understand this madness.

"Try and remember."

Bronze hair… pale skin… yellow eyes… Meadow… Ballet studio… Prom… Birthday…

Suddenly, that face was in my mind. It was all I could see.

"Ed-ward…?" I whispered. I was on my knees.

"Bella?" Charlie asked anxiously.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward!

"_EDWARD_!" I screamed. My face fell into my hands. I couldn't control myself. I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay," he hugged me.

"No, it's not!" I shouted. "Edward!" I sobbed. "He's gone!"

"Let it out, honey, let it out," Charlie soothed.

"No! Edward! Don't go!" I was suddenly reliving the painful goodbye in the forest. "Please, don't go! No! I need you!" I cried. "Edward! Why? Come back!"

"That's it, Bella," he rocked me back and forth in his arms.

"Come back, please…" my voice was just a weak whisper. "Please, don't go, Edward…I need you… Edward… I love you… Edward…"

Everything went black.


	6. Masochistic

**What if Edward listened to Bella's songs? What would they be? What would he do about it?**

* * *

More than ever, I wish I could fall asleep… without the chance of ever waking up again. School was even more tedious than ever, if that was even possible.

I needed her.

But my very existence endangers her. I can't go back.

After last month, finally showing some emotion, my family has been wary of my every move. And they should be, after what I was about to do.

I really was a sick masochist.

It made me curious that she created her own CD. So I got my own –off the net, of course.

The moment the mail came, I tore my way to the door and got all the packages. I retrieved mine and dumped the rest of them onto the table. Away from my family's questioning eyes, I escaped to my bedroom.

I plugged in some earphones –not wanting the rest to hear –and hit play.

"_How did we get here? I used to know you so well. How did we get here? I think I know."_

"_Got a look in your eye, looks a lot like goodbye."_

"_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here? 'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here."_

"_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chase away all the sanity in me."_

"_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, knowing you don't care. And if I sleep just to dream of you, I'll wake without you there. Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"_

Her voice was beautiful, but there was something very off. Her songs were usually beautiful. These were forced. And even more disturbing, they were about…

Me.

I didn't bother to listen to the other half of the songs. I knew what to expect; something I didn't want to hear. I got the CD from the stereo and broke it into half. I smashed it into my trashcan and it broke into a million shards.

I lay down on the floor and curled up into a ball.

I really am a sick masochist. If a dead heart could break in half, mine would right now. The shattering was a thousand times more painful than my transformation.

I needed her.

* * *

**Songs: "Decode" by Paramore, "Lie" by David Cook, "That's What You Get" by Paramore, "My Immortal" by Evanescence, "Missing" by Evanescence. Thanks to all of them!**


	7. Christmas

**What if Bella threw a concert for Christmas?**

* * *

How could Charlie do this to me? Of course, I was glad to be with Cathy again, but send me away to Phoenix for the holidays?

If I was away from Forks, _how could I be sure that he even existed?_

Even though we'd been over it so many times, I can never be sure. I feel as if I've been asleep, dreaming. As if I wasn't right now. Maybe I was in a coma somewhere.

If I was, _I wish I would just wake up already._

"'Love Story' is on the top shelf?" I asked, trying to sound interested.

I'd been practicing very hard to make my voice sound a little animated, to try and play the charade again. But no matter how hard I tried, it stayed dead, monotonous.

"Yes, it's the most popular CD in the store. Online, and right here."

"Wow…" I couldn't help but feel a little surprised… I guess. No spark, no heartbeat.

How could I be sure I was even alive?

I put down the cardboard box on top of the counter and pulled out the trimmings. I stood up on the stool and hung it on top of the door.

Christmas. I don't recall ever being excited for this day. The very last time I ever was… was about five years ago. I mean, how could you be thrilled by Christmas if Christmas meant –for your abusive parents –more ill-treatment?

"Bella?" Cathy restarted the conversation after a good five minutes.

"Yes?"

"There's been a lot of feedback on your music. A lot of people like it, and…"

"And?"

"For Christmas, your fans are wondering if you could throw a concert."

"_What_?" I turned around stridently.

"C'mon, Bella! Please? I already booked a place and everything! Please? For me?"

Oh no. Not the pout.

I sighed. "Why not?"

"Thank you, Bella!"

"Besides, how many people could possibly be there?"

"Two hundred."

My eyes widened. Two. Hundred. People.

This Christmas would definitely be different.

**

I walked to the microphone stand. Two hundred people, just like Cathy promised. The auditorium was nearly full.

Like I cared. I just wanted to get over with this as soon as possible.

"Merry Christmas everyone," I said. It sounded flat. But it would be the only opening remark I would make before I started.

Surprisingly, as each song finished, the crowd always cheered at the top of their lungs, wanting more. I guess they really were fans.

Whatever.

The next song played.

_No sir  
Well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn to take a seat  
We're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah_

_I wonder  
How am I supposed to feel when you're not here?  
Cause I've burned every bridge I ever built  
When you were here_

_I still try_

_Holding on to silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard_

I looked out into the audience. They seemed to be enjoying. Just then, someone sitting in the front row caught my eye.

Pale skin, bronze hair… He looked like…

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, woah  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, woah_

Strangely I was drawn to this boy. I wanted very much to take a closer look. I walked to the side of the stage, to the staircase. Even then, I wanted to be closer still.

I guess I could be selfish, just this once.

_Pain, make your way to me, to me_

I began to walk his way. He looked even more and more like…

_  
And I'll always be just so inviting_

I was in front of him now, and the crowd's cheer grew louder. I was going to be selfish. I reached for his hand, and he –more than willingly –took mine. It was cold, just like… I looked into his eyes, and he stared back.

_  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start - hey!_

I let go and began to make my way back to the stage. It couldn't have been. No. Impossible. I finished the song, a little shaken.

* * *

**What if Alice made Edward go to Bella's concert? **

* * *

"Edward?"

I ignored the girl who was my lab partner. It didn't matter; she was a little shy herself. She never usually started a conversation with me.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

Christmas. Right. Of course.

Has it really been so long?

I nodded slightly in her direction and went back to staring down at the table. She was used to me being silent, everyone was. I never talked unless necessary.

"My friends and I are getting together at my place."

So? Why was Kamryn telling me this? And why should it matter to me what her plans for the holidays was?

"I was wondering, if maybe, you would like to come along."

I scanned her thoughts. She was… concerned. For me.

"Thank you," I told her, "But I'd rather not."

"C'mon," she encouraged, "You should come. Have fun."

I just shook my head.

"You're always so serious… Why…"

Before she could ask her question, the teacher came in. A mercy that. I wasn't going to give an answer. It was too painful.

School passed, and ended. I waited in the car, impatiently, for my siblings. They just couldn't seem to come fast enough.

When they did, nothing was said. I just drove out of the parking lot and to our house. Nothing new… except…

"Hey, Edward," Alice called.

"What?" I asked with a tad curt.

"I'm going to a concert this weekend. Come with me?"

Why did people keep inviting me to places? Even after the way I've been acting? It didn't make any sense whatsoever.

But I guess I could be a bit generous. I mean, that was the spirit of Christmas, wasn't it? Giving?

"Whatever," I shrugged.

"Excellent."

I tried seeing into her thoughts. She was hiding something… And strangely, so were the rest. But I couldn't care less what they would want to hide from me.

**

Curse Alice, for tricking me into coming here. And curse Emmett, for preventing my escape.

"Emmett, let go, or I will tear off your arm," the threat slid beneath clenched teeth.

"C'mon, Edward, it's for your own good," Alice said.

My eye narrowed. Were they _trying_ to get me to kill myself?

If Emmett would let go, I could do it right this very minute. I'd run all the way to Italy myself if necessary.

"Merry Christmas everyone."

My head turned sharply to the stage. There she was. I couldn't help but stare.

Beautiful, as always.

I ignored the fact that Emmett was hovering over me ridiculously like a bodyguard. I ignored the fact that the songs were indirectly inspired by me. I ignored the fact that Alice had deceived me into this.

After all, _when would I ever be given a chance to look at her one last time again?_

Her voice was beautiful, and I was so engrossed. I just stared and watched in silence. She looked… sad, though.

Suddenly…

_Pain, make your way to me, to me_

I only then noticed that she was off the stage. She was walking towards me. Had she been able to recognize me in the crowd?

Yes.

_And I'll always be just so inviting_

She was in front of me. She extended her hand out to me, and I took it immediately. When would I ever get the chance to touch her again? She looked into my eyes, and I looked into hers… I could swear that I could see into her memories…

She didn't recognize me at all.

And too abruptly, she let go, and returned to her place on stage.

Even after I'd promised that I'd never interfere again… I broke my promise…

No, she didn't recognize me. The promise didn't have to be broken.

_Savor the memory, Edward. It'll be your last._

Thank you, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie… Kamryn. Thank you.

* * *

**Credit to: vampirechick123 for the idea! Thanks to Paramore for making the perfect song!**


	8. Punishment

**What if Bella hears a voice? His presence lingers in depression, not just danger.**

* * *

What comes into mind when you hear the name, "Charlie?" Only the words _cruel _and_ unusual punishment_.

What part of 'not-ready-to-be-around-people' did he not understand? And here we were, eating pizza for dinner at the Blacks' place in a futile attempt to make me forget.

But I didn't want to forget. He may not have been real, but he was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"So, what have you been up to lately, Bella?" Jacob asked. I didn't really notice that we'd started a conversation.

"She released an album," Charlie replied, "And she's performed at a concert."

Excuse me, but is _your_ name _Bella_, Charlie? I hate being the center of attention. Always.

"Cool," Jacob remarked.

Silence –which I was utterly grateful for- hung in the air.

Jacob shook his can of soda, in an effort to open it. He opened it, and the effervescent liquid sprayed out at me. Everyone's mouth formed a large O-shape, as soda dripped from my clothes and hair.

"Bella, I am so sorry!" Jacob said.

I was seething. I turned sharply and faced Jacob with narrowed eyes.

"_JACOB BLACK, YOU ARE _SO _DEAD!_" I screamed, getting up from the chair.

He got up and began running away. I chased after him. Both Billy and Charlie stared. Those were the first six words I had said all night… all week, actually.

And then, the soda on my shoes made me slip and fall. I fell onto the wooden floor with a loud _THUD_. Jacob laughed at me.

"Jacob!" Billy and Charlie both reprimanded.

Jacob offered his hand to help me up, and I ignored it. I tried getting up myself, and I just slid back onto the floor with another _THUD_. Jacob laughed again. I glared at him, and he clapped his hand to his mouth.

This time Jacob took my hand and hoisted me up.

"If we leave her like that, she's going to get all sticky…" Billy said.

"Maybe ants will come and get her," Jacob jeered. I punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Bella!" Charlie scolded.

"He started it…" I muttered.

"What do we do?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe we could bring her to the backyard and hose her down," Jacob chuckled. I stretched my arm out and slapped him in the face. "OUCH!"

"Bella!" Charlie yelled.

"I _HATE_ YOU!" I screamed at Jacob. Then I turned to Billy and Charlie. "_ALL_ OF YOU!"

I ran out the door and slammed it shut behind me. Tears fell like angry bullets as I got into the car. I locked all the doors of the police cruiser; I wanted to be alone.

"Bella."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! _SHUT UP!_" I cried, my voice shooting up three octaves.

Wait. I looked up. No one had come to get me yet. Who…?

"Bella."

It was _him_.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" My face fell into my hands.

"Bella…"

"_NO!_" I sobbed.

I hated life. This was torture. Why was the world punishing me? What had I done to deserve such cruelty? I didn't do anything wrong.

Did I?

* * *

**What if Edward heard a voice, too? A voice he doesn't usually hear, one that invites unwelcome memories. **

* * *

I waited on my seat. Kamryn should be coming in. I needed to thank her, for being kind to me, despite the ignorance.

I heard her sit down beside me.

"Good afternoon, Kamryn," I greeted, trying to smile, and looking up at her for the first time.

I froze. How could I not notice?

Long brown hair… deep brown eyes… pale skin…

She stared at me with shocked eyes. "Good afternoon, Edward."

I forced my eyes back to the table. They looked _too_ similar.

_Was the universe playing some cruel, twisted joke on me?_

"What's wrong?" she asked anxiously. In her mind, I looked sick… Like I was about to cry.

"Nothing…" My voice broke.

As the teacher walked in, I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Mr. Cullen?" Ms. Cox asked.

"I'm feeling unwell. Please excuse me," I squeezed my eyes shut, and ran for the door.

I dashed down the halls at top speed. And in no time at all, I was back in my car. I was going to skip the rest of the day.

Kamryn looked too much like _her_. Too much. All the memories flooded back into my mind.

"Edward…"

"_NO!_" I barked, clapping my hands to my ears.

"Edward…"

This was torture. Why was the world punishing me? What had I done to deserve such cruelty? Hadn't I done the best thing for her?

Hadn't I?

* * *


	9. Sketches

**What if Bella could remember... and she just didn't realize it?**

* * *

My pencil moved across the paper, tilted at an angle to shade the last white space. Then I was finally done.

I held my drawing up, a forest with two figures facing each other.

One was a girl. One was a boy. But I could recognize neither.

I sighed as I got up and walked to the wall. With a piece of tape, I posted it beside the other sketches.

These series of drawings were always focused on this boy and this girl, both of which seemed to be figments of my imagination.

The first one was the two sitting at a table. The other was the girl holding a guitar while the boy stands at a distance to watch. The next was the two dining at a restaurant… or a cafeteria. Then the two were sitting behind a waterfall, staring into the afternoon sky.

Then they kissed… This was my favorite picture.

Then they were dancing… I also liked this drawing.

And the last of the series… was a goodbye.

The girl was happy with the boy… I envied her.

And the boy… with every angle that I drew… his eyes seemed detached, cold.

Edward… Come back…

Please?

* * *


End file.
